


Almost

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Holly spend some quality time together at TIFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

“This is new.” Holly commented appreciatively, her hands resting on his sides beneath his unbuttoned and opened vest. Her boyfriend smiled, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Do I look like a pirate?” he asked, watching as she fixed his collar and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Now you do.” She grinned, rolling onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. Tom smiled into her lips, one arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer. 

“Are you coming with me?” he asked, fingers dancing over her cheek as he brush a lock of hair from her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Tom.” She whispered, earning her favorite boyish grin. “I was the happiest woman alive when Marvel was purchased by Disney and then you ended up being cast in The Muppets and the Tinkerbell movie.” 

“You make me the happiest man alive.” He disregarded her previous statement, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as he kissed it. Holly laughed quietly, resting her forehead against the long column of his neck. 

“You’re flattering me again.” She scolded, sighing as he kissed the side of her head and stepped away. 

“That’s my job.” He grinned, squeezing her hand. 

“Then what’s my job?” Holly asked curiously as he opened the door and let her go first, his palm on her lower back. 

“Stand there and look pretty.” He teased, “It makes it easier to flatter you that way.” 

“Asshole!” she gasped, rapping the back of her hand against his stomach. 

“You loooove it!” he sang, releasing her as they reached the conference room door. Holly scrunched her nose at him playfully. 

“Careful. I might have to rethink this relationship, Mr. Hiddleston.” She teased. Before he could retort, she opened the door and pushed him inside, feeding him to the wolves without so much as a “good luck.” 

“You’ll pay for that later.” He mouthed, shaking his finger at her. 

“I hope so.” She teased silently back to him, standing off to the side to let the interviewers do their job. 

Tom found his eyes straying to his lovely assistant more than usual as the interviewers berated him about everything under the sun. She looked gorgeous today-not that she didn’t every day- but there was something specific that he couldn’t place his finger on. Her skin glowed when she smiled. He could feel his giddiness well up inside his chest as he thought about how she was his and he was hers. 

“Tom,” she murmured to him, hand resting on his back as she moved him along down the line. 

“Where do you want to go to dinner tonight?” he asked quietly. 

“What?” she asked in disbelief. He never asked these things in public!

“Dinner. Pick a place and we’ll go.” He repeated, squeezing her elbow. 

“Oh… okay…” she said slowly, eyes scanning his face in search of anything giving him away. “You are the strangest man.” She muttered under her breath as he moved on to the next interview. Tom chuckled quietly, shooting her a heart-melting smile. 

The day dragged a bit for the both of them, sharing loving glances at one another and passing brushes of fingers and hands across the lower back. Finally, they had returned to the room… but like most days, they were eager to have each other. Regardless of their night’s plans. 

“I’ve wanted you since the moment we stepped through that conference room door.” He muttered, pulling her close to kiss her deeply. 

“I think we’re doing this out of order.” She mumbled as he made quick work of her skirt, pushing it off her hips and flinging her belt to the side. Tom smirked, hands sliding beneath her shirt

“Would you rather me take you out to dinner first?” he replied, pushing her back onto the bed. Holly shook her head eagerly, reaching out to clasp her hands behind his neck as he crawled over her. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly with one hand as he kissed her neck, pulling it off and flinging it to the side. The teasing and tormenting were too much for her. 

“Take me, Tom.” She ordered, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He smirked, eagerly stripping his clothes off. 

Holly whimpered as he sank down into her, bodies molding together. Pressing their foreheads together, Tom gave a single thrust and an appreciative groan. She was so very tight. Her hands trailed down his back and to his ass, where she dug her fingernails into his soft flesh. 

“Fuck me.” She moaned, wriggling eagerly against him. His arms carefully positioned on either side of her head, hands grasping the sheet beneath her pillow as he began to thrust rhythmically. “God, Tom!” she breathed, urging him faster. He slammed into her and she smacked his ass in the heat of the moment, earning a pleased growl. Needing anything to grab, she grabbed handfuls of his fleshy bottom. Tom whimpered into her neck, fucking her faster, harder. 

But suddenly he slowed his pace, bringing their faces even so he could kiss her, running a hands through her hair. Holly whimpered desperately, wrapping her arms around his torso and urging him to continue. Tom gave her a few slow thrusts, kissing her neck gently and whispering how much he loved her. She would have none of that, desperately rocking her hips up against him. 

“Patience, my darling.” He teased, pulling away to rest on his side, but keeping his hardened cock inside of her. Trying her hardest, she let out a frustrated cry and made an attempt to pull him back to her. But he appeased her by thrusting into her with as much speed and force as before. Holly came around him, collapsing back against the bed with a heaving chest. Tom was close behind, finishing quickly and pulling her into his arms. 

“My God.” She laughed quietly through her panting, placing a fatigued kiss on his bare chest. Tom chuckled breathlessly in response, curling an arm around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. 

“Gets better and better every time.” He murmured. Holly hummed in agreement. 

“On second thought… let’s stay in tonight.” She suggested, wrapping her leg around the back of his muscular thigh. Chuckling, Tom ran a hand over her hair. 

“We’ll order room service and take a bath?” he agreed, his palm cupping her ass and pulling her closer. 

“Perfect.” Holly whispered.

After eventually rolling out of bed, the couple ordered room service. But Tom had snuck away for a few moments to paw through his suitcase. It wasn’t hard to locate his favorite blue suit jacket. His hand frantically searched through the pockets and he final felt the small velvety bump. Biting his bottom lip nervously, he rolled the box around in his hands. 

“Tom?” she called, startling him into burying the box back in his clothing. He had wanted to propose tonight… but it would just have to wait.


End file.
